A New Beginning
by KStewJunkie
Summary: Bella's finally found her meaning in life after the departure of the Cullen but her past finds her again just as things take off, Rated M for future chapters


A NEW BEGINING

Everything belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer, I'm just having fun with her characters

Slowly picking up the phone with shaky hands ''Hello?'' There was a pause of silence ''Bella darling, wonderful news. You've got a meeting with the casting agent that came to see you the other day. She is going to email you with the number of your flight details and contact details. I'm so proud of you honey well done'' I stood there in shock the phone sliding out my hand and I stood there with my jaw on the floor. I had made it; I was finally getting my chance to become an actress. I ran downstairs taking the stairs two at a time, not caring about falling, shouting as I looked around the house ''Dad, Dad...I got it. They want to meet me!' Charlie came out of the living room laughing ''Bella that's great I'm so proud of you!''I bolted back upstairs running to my computer to check my emails, grinning as I saw the flashing light on the left hand corner indicating that I had an email.

''Bella are you sure you have everything now?'' I rolled my eyes sighing as Charlie repeated the same question for the fifth time, nodding ''Yes dad I'm sure now stop worrying and hurry up or I'm going to miss my flight'' I replied, Charlie shaking his head as head got in the passage side of the cruiser starting up the engine, with one last look at me he said ''I'm so glad that this has all happened for you Bella..I don't know what I would have done if you never got over Edward. I'm glad you're happy now darling. I'm glad you've found something that makes you happy.'' I nodded slightly turning my face away from Charlie as I flinched at the sound of his name. Sure I was happy but I was never going to get over my first true love. No one really recovers from their first broken heart.

I smiled looking a teary eyed Charlie as he gave me one last hug ''you be careful Bells, I've heard all about the big cities and what they are like, especially LA, is murder capital, I've seen the news I know what it's like'' I laughed hugging him back ''Dad I'll be fine, like I said I survived Phoenix, didn't I?. I'll call you when I land, okay?' And a vampire attack I thought to myself.' He nodded, kissing my forehead giving me one last goodbye. I picked up my bag walking toward the flight information board, finding my gate quickly checking in and collecting my boarding pass, finding a place to sit thinking over all the recent events of the past year.

Edward leaving was what probably made me stronger. Making my more confident and making me the Bella I am today. I am a changed woman; of course it was hard, it's not every day you fall so deeply in love that you want to turn into a blood thirsty monster for someone. I was a zombie for months, Charlie though I'd never cope. But one day I just snapped out of it and came to my senses, that Edward wasn't coming back and that I should start living my life again, that there wasn't any point in moping around. Like he said I'd never see him again and Edward being Edward he would mean it. I found something I was god at apparently acting was my calling, who would have thought. Me, Bella Swan was heading to LA to meet a casting agency and hopefully staring in a movie. It all happened when I joined the acting class in Port Angeles, Apparently I had a talent and was found by some agent during a few of the production we had done over the last couple months. I loved acting it let me be someone that I was not, in a way it let me leave my body for a while let me forget about everything as I acted, as I played someone else. It made me forget myself for a while, forget about all about my worries and troubles and leave my life behind me for a time while I acted out someone else's life.

I was now on my way to have a meeting with the women that agreed to be my agent, she was going to give me a couple of scripts and we'd see how it would go from there. This was my chance to leave everything behind me, vampires, the Cullen's and...Edward.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the announcement for my flight was called, I quickly gathered up my stuff, finding my boarding pass making my way through the airport to gate 16. I quickly reached my gate smiling to the stewardess taking the ticket, she smiled looking at my ticket ''Well Miss Swan it looks like we'll have to move you into first class, there was a mistake with the tickets and economy was over booked' I grinned ''Awesome'' making way to board the plane with a massive grin on my face. I arrived at my seat please to find how spacious first class was, no one sitting beside me I happily sat down, buckling my seatbelt for takeoff, forgetting about the last few years, forgetting all about my heart break. I had moved on, I was no longer the shy little Bella Swan.

My fight landed just after one in the afternoon LA time, I quickly made my way through security to baggage claim, waiting patiently for my bag. After about two minutes of waiting I got my bag making my way through the double doors to find a driver holding a piece of cardboard with my name of it. I laughed lightly to myself; I thought it was only in the movies you saw that. I smiled walking up to the man ''I'm Miss Swan'' He smiled holding out his white gloved hand ''Good Afternoon Ms Swan. I'm Derek and I'll be your driver today.'' I smiled nodding as he took my bag from me leading me outside to his sleek black car.

I secured myself in as he put my bags into the trunk leaning my head against the sleek black leather seats watching the LA streets wiz past me. Closing my eyes I left my thoughts take me over thinking ahead to the next couple of days.


End file.
